Una Historia Que Contar
by IAmRebecaLopez
Summary: Esta historia esta basada en la tercera/cuarta generación de Phineas y Ferb y se la escribí a una amiga. Espero que os guste.


**ELISABETH**

El sol entraba por la ventana acariciando los muebles con sus cálidos rayos. De vez en cuando pasaba alguna nube que ensombrecía la casa. Un niño acababa de salir de su casa por primera vez en pantalones cortos y manga corta desde hacía un año. El verano había vuelto y con él su calor, las piscinas y por supuesto, las vacaciones.

Una chica de unos 35 años se levantó de su cama. Tenía los ojos azules y el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta despeinada por su profundo sueño. Llevaba aun el pijama puesto y no pensaba en quitárselo hasta más tarde, al menos no ese día. Se estiró y se acercó a la ventana. Allí estaba ese niño, vestido de corto. Entonces pensó para si misma: "Si, efectivamente, el verano ha vuelto."

Ely se había levantado más temprano que cualquier otro día esa mañana. Le dio un beso a su marido y luego se acercó sigilosamente a la habitación de sus dos pequeñas. Les dio un beso a cada una pero cuando fue a salir se dio cuenta de que una de ellas no estaba totalmente dormida.

–¿A dónde vas, mamá? – Le preguntó a Ely.

–Shh. Emily, cariño, duérmete. Ya sabes que hoy tengo que ir al programa ese. Cuida de tu hermana, ¿vale? – Le respondió sigilosamente.

–Vale, mamá. – Contestó Emily ya entre sueños.

Ely bajó a la cocina y se preparó el desayuno. Lo que más le gustaba, unas tortitas con sirope de caramelo y chocolate. Cuando terminó de comer subió de nuevo a su habitación y se metió en el vestidor. Tenía un evento muy importante que se iba a emitir vía satélite en todo Estados Unidos y quizás en un par de días más o menos, en el resto del mundo.

Ella no solía ser de las que les costaba una hora elegir la ropa y peinarse y maquillarse otra más, pero ese día, si que estaba confusa. Había sacado tres conjuntos del armario: uno con un vestido verde por encima de la rodilla, un cinturón negro a la cintura, unas sandalias de tacón negras y una chaquetilla negra también; el segundo era una americana verde pistacho con una camisa blanca que le había regalado su marido hace un par de años para su cumpleaños, unos pitillos de Lee y unas sandalias blancas también de tacón; y el último estaba compuesto de un vestido de tubo plateado con brillos verdes y unas botas verdes con flecos muy royo "Viva la Disco".

Al final se decidió por el conjunto de la americana, los otros eran más de fiesta. Cuando se hubo vestido, se dirigió al baño y abrió los cajones, pero había desaparecido, ¡las tenacillas no estaban! Cómo se iba Ely a arreglar el pelo ahora. Se puso a buscarlas como una loca por toda la casa; por los cajones, las estanterías, debajo de la cama de Perry, etc.

Las encontró en el cuarto de sus hijas, en la estantería de Sofia. La cogió y le dejó una nota que decía:

"Sofia, he visto que me has cogido las tenacillas y luego no las has devuelto a su sitio. Por esta vez vale, señorita, pero la próxima vez ya sabes donde tienen que estar. Si las quieres ve allí y las dejas luego allí. Besos. Mamá."

Se hizo una coleta hueca de lado y muy alta y luego le dio volumen con las tenacillas. Se ató un lacito verde en la coleta y se puso unos pendientes en forma de estrellas. Nathan se los había regalado en su décimo aniversario y eran de diamantes, le encantaban. Se maquilló poco, no era lo que más le gustaba.

Cuando miró el reloj, se dio cuenta de que ya casi eran las 8 de la mañana. ¿Cómo iba a ir a Good Morning Danville que estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad en solo 10 minutos? Bueno, para eso tenía sus inventos.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y a poco se cae en una de ellas. Cogió una especie de mando a distancia, su abrigo que estaba colgado en uno de los percheros cerca de la puerta y unas llaves. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y siguió corriendo. Casi se moja entera con el aspersor de su vecino de al lado pero, por suerte, lo esquivó y se dirigió hacia la base que había enfrente de su casa. Entró en el ascensor y le apretó al botón de subir. Justo en el piso más alto, el 100.

La base era como una especie de tubo pequeño, en el que caben 3 personas máximo, que al llegar al piso 10 se convierte en un garaje almacén donde guardaban todos los inventos. Tenía hasta un piso al que llamaban "The Earth" porque tenía sala con distintos paisajes y estaciones, así, en invierno podían ir a la playa, y en verano, hacer guerras de bolas de nieve. Arriba del todo, en el piso 100, tenían un garaje al aire libre con un montón de vehículos, desde un simple coche hasta una nave espacial traída por el propio Meep.

Ely contempló la vista de Danville mientras subía. Todo se volvía tan pequeño…

50…

55…

60…

65…

Miró al cielo, que cada vez se acercaba más a ella y pensó: "Un día subiré allí con mis bisabuelos." Luego sonrió y mandó un beso al aire.

80…

85…

90…

95…

100… ¡Tín!

El ascensor se abrió y Ely volvió a salir corriendo. Apuntó desde lo lejos al viejo coche del futuro en el presente que sus abuelos, Phineas y Ferb, habían construido unas décadas atrás. Recordaba como le gustaba ir a las casas de sus abuelos y construir junto a ellos. Abrió la puerta del coche, se subió en él y encendió el motor. Se dirigió a la plataforma de salida y despegó. Ahora nada le impedía sobrevolar Danville.


End file.
